


Storm on Jabberwock Island

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hugging, Hugs, It's raining, M/M, a thunderstorm if you will, expressing love, proposing love, they're in the diner, they're just vibing, toothrotting fluff, what is it called when u tell someone u love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Today is one of those rainy, stormy days on Jabberwock Island. Hajime is trapped inside of the diner with no way of getting outside- without getting soaked. Not wanting to risk getting drenched and cold, Hajime stays in the diner only to have someone visit him. Nagito Komaeda- of course.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 128





	Storm on Jabberwock Island

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick fic so i can test out using hajime/komaeda as characters to RP as!! it prob doesnt make sense but i tried my best 

Though Jabberwock Island was usually sunny and warm, today wasn’t one of those days. The rain refused to hold up enough for Hajime to get back to his cabin- though, he was unsure if he’d be at ease with the water lapping so close to his feet if he were to go into his cabin. He was a little afraid the cozy structure would wash away into the ocean, even if it were very unlikely to just do so. The cabins seemed fairly sturdy- they wouldn’t wash away like so, would they? As another shot of thunder crackled through the air, lightning lit up the sky shortly after. Hajime was interrupted from his thoughts which caused him to flinch and frown. The boy glanced aside, noticing how the rain only kept hitting against the diner window even harder. Instead of hiding underneath a table, he decided to hide behind the diner bar instead, not wanting the harsh wind to blow anything through the window and somehow hit him underneath the table.

He really had to try to make it back to his cabin. Monokuma wouldn’t give them penalties now since they were all trying to be friends on this island but… Hajime didn’t want to risk anything. Maybe instead of sticking around in the diner alone, he could rush off to some place where someone would be. The thought had him occupied for a moment until he heard the door open, the bell atop ringing and jingling. Holding his breath, Hajime tried to piece together if the door blew open. Until he heard a voice.

“This really just is my luck, isn’t it?”

It was Nagito Komaeda. The boy who Hajime had taken a liking to, even if he was a little… messed up in the head.

The white haired boy took off his sopping wet jacket with a sigh, adjusting his gaze elsewhere. He reached up, brushing out his hair and trying to get some of the water out. Whatever. Taking the moment to wring out his jacket instead of his hair, he frowned at it and shook his head.

“There’s no use in keeping this on. It’ll just make me colder. Ah… but trash like me deserves to suffer through the coldness..”

Smiling shortly after, Nagito put on the damp jacket once again. He hummed to himself as he strolled through the diner, glancing toward the window. The rain only continued to hit even harder before another strike of thunder shook the diner and light illuminated the place once again, making Komaeda’s face gently glow. From behind the counter, Hajime watched rather carefully before he eventually took a deep breath and stood up. There was no use in hiding from Komaeda... plus- Hajime was still a bit on edge. Maybe the extra company would help keep him reassured.

“Are you still calling yourself trash, Komaeda?”

“Huh? Ah, if it isn’t Hajime…” the boy smiled, one with no ill intent. However, he looked quite malicious.

He avoided the question, thought Hajime. Nonetheless, he was about to speak before Komaeda interrupted him. Great. The boy sighed and decided to walk around the counter instead so he could keep talking to Komaeda.

“The rain is getting much heavier, isn’t it? And the thunder louder.. ah… to think about how this could represent hope and despair clashing together. Small students of hope, sheltering themselves from the despair called rain and-”

“Komaeda. It’s a thunderstorm. There’s nothing to be represented here,” Hajime murmured.

However, Komaeda stared. Hajime glanced toward Komaeda and the two stared at each other for a moment. With a raised brow, Hajime crossed his arms over his chest. Why was Komaeda still staring? 

“Do you not see it? Or have you become engulfed in-”

Hajime groaned only to place a hand over his eyes as he subtly cringed to himself. Then, another rip of thunder had echoed throughout the diner, causing it to tremble for the second time. As Hajime stood up straight with wide eyes, lightning lit up the place once again. With the two being illuminated by the sudden light, Komaeda couldn’t help but laugh.

“It seems as if you got caught off guard by the despair crackling through the sky. You can’t let it consume you, Hajime-kun,” the white haired boy smiled before brushing by Hajime, deciding to explore the rest of the diner. It seemed Hajime was following close behind wherever Nagito went.

“Please- I told you already- just call me Hajime,” he spoke up, letting his voice be heard. It seemed Hajime was following close behind wherever Nagito went.

“Ah… and if I don’t? Will you tell me what worthless trash I am for not respecting your wishes? Will you finally use me as a stepping stone for hope? Or maybe you’ll tell me how disgusting I really am...”

Hajime frowned and he narrowed his eyes. There was really no getting through to this boy, was there? Though Hajime had grown close to Nagito, he would never be able to find out why he acted like this.

“You get pissed with me whenever I talk ‘low and down’ about myself but when you do it, it’s alright? First of all, stop being a hypocrite. Second of all? You’re not worthless trash or disgusting,” Hajime responded quickly, still standing near Komaeda.

Humming with delight, Komaeda strolled into the kitchen and he started to look around. What was there he could possibly grab to eat? Once more lightning had lit up the kitchen and thunder echoed throughout, he glanced back toward Hajime.

“If you would prefer to talk about something else, then let’s talk about what’s on your mind,” he coyly cooed.

Hajime found himself staring at Komaeda for a bit, his face burning hot and his eyes going wide. What was on his mind? Well- the only thing on his mind was… Komaeda. Would this be the perfect time to ask him out? Would this be a good time to confess? Hajime thought on the whole ordeal for a bit until he heard Komaeda close the refrigerator door.

“You look like you’ve been stricken down, tsuntsun hair. Ahah- did I catch you off guard? Were you thinking of something… hope inducing, perhaps? I do look forward to what you’re going to share with me, Hajime.”

How was he supposed to get out of this one? Watching Komaeda pour up a glass of juice, Hajime crossed his arms over his chest and he looked toward the ground. What could he possibly say? He couldn’t confess like this… he didn’t even know where to start! What could he say? Being inexperienced with love wasn’t the greatest thing ever… and now, Hajime could feel his ears burning hotter as well. His hands gripped at his arms as he kept them crossed, causing him to glance side to side while looking at the floor. Had he even held hands with anyone before?

“Hajiiime? Are you in there? Hey, Hajime-kun… are you still awake?” Nagito mocked.

“Yes,” Hajime snapped back. What could he say?

“Well?” Nagito smiled rather coyly, “what were you going to tell me? I want to hear your words of hope..”

Hajime took a deep breath and he swallowed. Then he looked up toward Komaeda, about to stammer out something before the rain started pouring even harder. Lightning lit up the room once again and thunder crackled throughout the sky. However, this time, it knocked the power out. Hajime was quickly rendered unable to say anything as the two remained standing in the dark.

“Ahah, this is just my luck! To be able to hear some hopeful words from such a splendid person only to have everything taken away in an instant… but seeing that you’re still here, not all is lost, Hajime-kun,” Komaeda smiled, “the lights are merely off. You can still speak.”

As he placed his empty glass of juice onto the counter, he remained standing where he was. He seemed to be waiting for Hajime to find him. Mostly because he predicted that the boy would come to him- and he did.

Bumping into Komaeda, the slightly smaller boy let out a shaky gasp and he tried to pull away. However, Komaeda pulled him closer and held onto him rather gently. Hajime was surprised by the fact Komaeda was hugging him but nonetheless, it felt… welcoming. Despite the fact Komaeda was still sopping wet and reeked of the wet stench, Hajime found comfort just leaning into the other boy’s arms. Therefore, Hajime leaned against Komaeda and he wrapped his arms around the other. There was no discomfort. No words. No noises. Just the natural sound of the rain, roaring win, and the thunderstorm occurring in the background.

“I wanted to tell you…”

“Yes? Go on, Hajime-kun.”

“Stop calling me that and maybe I will.”

“Ah… I’m quite sorry. Useless trash like me should never get the right to speak..” Nagito laughed, hugging into Hajime tighter.

Was Hajime complaining? No. He loved the embrace. This was what he wanted all along. It felt so good. So soft. So comforting and consoling. Therefore, the boy shakily smiled, glad that Komaeda couldn’t quite see him smiling because of the squeezing.

“You’re not useless trash- I- mean- that’s what I wanted to tell you… you know- like..”

Hajime was beginning to stumble over his words. He could feel Komaeda’s hands eagerly clutch as the back of his shirt. Did Komaeda know what he was going to say? Did Komaeda even know about love? Thinking on the whole topic for a bit, Hajime eventually spoke up once again.

“I’m in love... “ Hajime choked out, “i’m in love with you, Komaeda!” Then he hid his face against the other boy, feeling quite embarrassed.

“Ahaha… love? In love with me? Useless trash like me? There are so many reasons why-”

Hajime had tuned out long ago. The only thing he knew right now was that tonight was going to be a very long night but… maybe this would help Komaeda understand how madly in love he really was!


End file.
